The Fifth Member of the Goodgang from Cyberspace
by JazLiy75
Summary: Jazmin had a dream that was too impossible to believe. Hacker being the fifth member of the Goodgang? (the good gangsters) That dream lead her to start a new adventure to Cyberspace,with a help of Motherboard. Join Jazmin,her pet wolf,Serga and Hacker as they began to discover somethings new. And Jazmin will find out that she has a special bonding with Hacker.
1. The Beginning of a Journey

**Hey,JazLiy here. This time,I'll start my first Cyberchase fanfic. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Beginning of a Journey<span>**

Jazmin's Dream

_The whole place was white and foggy. Not a single figure showed up. Where exactly am I? Two hours I had wandered around but nobody was there to be seen. _

_After another hour,I bumped into someone. That someone that I meant was actually Hacker from the cartoon Cyberchase. What in the world was he doing in my dream? It was impossible for him to come into my dream. A few minutes later,his voice broke the silence,"Jazmin Liyana,I am TH-05."_

_What?! The Hacker admitted that he is TH 05,the fifth member of the Goodgang! I wanted to ask him more to know the truth but he walked away and the ground began to shake. It broke into many pieces,causing me to fall into the shadows._

Back to the Reality

"AHHHH!" I screamed in fear to the top of my lungs. I though I was dead by now but it was a good thing I was still on my bed. What a really strange dream. I recapped the dream just now. Hacker being TH 05? But it was impossible for him to be one of the member of the Goodgang. Besides,he never met me before in real life. If only I could see him for real so the question wouldn't haunt my mind. My eyes began to close again,bringing me into a deep sleep.

The next day,I went to Adam's house to help him with his teleportal. Maybe I could tell him about that weird dream at the same time. He would totally helped me to sort out this since he knew everything about the Goodgang. My mind was somewhere else that I didn't realized that I was in front of the door of Adam's home. Wow! Maybe too much thinking would make time go fast.

With the knock of three,Adam finally opened the door. He was holding a spanner and there was a toolbelt around his waist. I guess he really took this teleportal issue very seriously. No wonder everyone considered him the school's number 1 inventor. "Don't tell me you've started without me,"I said.

He smiled and replied,"Come on,J. You know that I couldn't stand waiting for someone without inventing."

Well,that is Adam Daniel to everyone in my former school. It had been 4 years I've graduated from my secondary school and all of my friend had went towards their own path. For me,I decided to continue my job as the leader of the Goodgang,that is to stop the Baster from destroying the world and humanity by spreading the darkness. If the darkness control the whole entire planet,there would be nothing to stop it. The final battle is the only hope and the battle to decide the fate of the world. And I would not lose to the Badster.

Adam led me to the living room and man,the teleportal was half finished. I wonder when he started to build it. And about the parts for the teleportal,he said that he received them by 9 o'clock last night. Maybe he had started at 8 a.m. since now was 10 and it had to take 2 hours to finish the first half.

It had been 3 hours and 59 minutes and we finally finished it. At the same time,my 'brother' came and kinda fell on me. By 'brother',I meant my pet wolf,Serga. He must be really excited to see me since I went to Japan with Faris Khairul for a holiday. When I tried to remembered back all my time in Japan,Hacker's voice began to echo in my mind,"Jazmin Liyana,I am TH-05."

"J. Yo,J!"

I shook my head till I'm back to reality. I need to talk about Hacker and the last night dream. "Hey,Adam."

"Yeah,J?"

"I need to talk to you about something. And I know you wouldn't believe what I will say."

"Fine,just tell me already."

"Well,it's about a dream I dreamt last night and then Hacker showed up after a few minutes."

"Wait a minute! You mean The Hacker from the cartoon Cyberchase?!"

I nodded. "He told me something which is too unbelievable."

"What is it?"he asked.

"That...he is TH-05."

That statement was enough to make him slackjawed in disbelief "J,you sure about that? Plus,he doesn't even know about the Goodgang."

"I know,I know. But didn't you remember the time that I was sucked into the tv while I was watching Dragon Ball Z at the age of 13? Raditz became R-06. And even the time El Diablos Nacho came to our house along with Ambassador Blakk. They even became the members of the Goodgang. Don't you see? We have two cartoon characters in the gang so far."

He finally sighed in defeat. "You're right,J. Maybe Hacker will be the third one to join the gang. If you really want to see him and discuss about it,maybe we can use this teleportal we just finished."

We went back to the teleportal when it began to have a mind of its own. How could this happen? We didn't even lay a single touch on it. Serga was on the couch,staying away from the teleportal. Then,something unexpected happened. Motherboard appeared right at the middle of the teleportal. She must be the one that activated the teleportal. It was silent until Motherboard said,"Jazmin Liyana,I heard about your last night's dream about Hacker being a part of your gang just now. Maybe you should go to the Northern Frontier and discuss this with him."

If Motherboard and Adam suggested to go and see Hacker,I'm gonna do it. Adam tossed my backpack as it exactly attached right at my back. Serga wanted to come too to protect me. Before Serga and I went itn,Motherboard warned us,"Once you step into the teleportal,it will be destroyed and you won't be able to come back until you found a solution."

So,she meant to say that it would be a one-way trip. Adam put both his hand on my shoulder and said to me,"J,be careful and take care of yourself."

The smile I gave to him might be the last one before I went into the portal. By the time I get out and back to this world,he might be at USA since he got an offer to go there for 8 years. To me,it might be 5% possible for us to cross paths again. Before I stepped into the teleportal with Serga,I looked at him one last time and said a few last words,"Adam,I know you can take care of yourself when you're in the US. Maybe we will see again in a few years' time."

After entering the teleportal,I finally realized Motherboard was right. It closed and I could hear it being destroyed. Serga stayed close to me as we travelled along the portal. Meeting Hacker face to face at first would be too complicated. Besides,I know him eversince the first time I watch the cartoon. He was such a stubborn cyborg,and that means I'm gonna have a long discussion with him.

My mind was somewhere else that I didn't realized that I'd landed on the ground and again,Serga fell on me. Wow! This must be the Nothern Frontier. When I look at the sign that said,"The North Frontier the Home of The Hacker,"I knew my prediction was right. I just need to look for the Grim Wreaker,Hacker's ship. With the help of Serga's powerful smell sense,we finally found the ship. Before getting in,I used my invisible power to sneak in without getting noticed. Serga stayed outside while I entered the ship.

It was so quiet in there and not a single person was there,especially Hacker. Maybe he went to chase the Cybersquads with Buzz and Delete as usual. Man! He sure doesn't know when to give up. Since no one was here,my invisible power faded away immediately since it could sense the surrounding. There was nothing to do. I looked around the ship and saw a table with some boxes of donuts. Whoa! Buzz and Delete sure like donuts much huh? Since it was left untouched,maybe I could eat just one since I couldn't stand my hunger anymore. It kept growling from the time I stepped into the teleportal. So,I took one of the donuts and ate it. The donut was actually really delicious.

"Hey Boss,someone was eating our donuts!"

Uh oh! I was surprised that I shouted in Malay language,"EH MAK KAU MELETUP NASI!"

I turned around to see who was behind me. When I looked back,I nearly fell down. The Hacker with Buzz and Delete were actually right in front of me. Darn! No way to escape. Hacker then grabbed my right arms and asked,"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

He was so getting into my nerves but I managed to calm down. "Name's Jazmin Liyana. I'm here to look for you,The Hacker."

"Wait a minute! How do you know my name?"

I was about to answer Hacker's question when Serga along with an 18 year old brunette came. "Hackie,I found this wolf outside your ship."

"A wolf?"

Hacker looked at me and nearly grabbed my arm again when I avoided him by punching him. No! I must control myself from hurting anyone. But the anger kept trying to control me. So,I quickly get out of the Grim Wreaker to avoid any accidents because of my anger. Serga came along with Hacker,Buzz,Delete and the brunette,chasing me. Darn!

Luckily,my skill of climbing sure paid off. I climbed a tree quickly before they could find me. Whew! All that running sure worn me out. The rest were down there. I could here them saying.

Hacker: Where is that Jazmin girl anyway?

Buzz: I dunno,boss.

Delete: Me too.

The brunette: Maybe she is that way.

When they were about to go somewhere else,I sensed two major troubles. A pack of wolves that I consider as enemies and the Badsters. They surrounded Hacker and the rest. No no no! I couldn't let them,the two enemies hurting them. Ugh! What should I do?

* * *

><p><strong>Well,that all for this chapter. I'll tell you who's the brunette on the next one. Jaz OUT!<strong>


	2. The Moment of Truth

**Yo! I'm back with this next chapter,where the fight began and Jazmin revealed herself as a gangster. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Moment of Truth<strong>

I was at the tree where Hacker,the brunette,Buzz,Delete and Serga were surrounded by my two enemies. But there was one thing that made the fire in my heart to increase was that Ben Weng was down there. Wherever Ben Weng is around,things will get worst. Not to mention,he's the leader of the Badsters with the largest amount of darkness. No choice. Time to fight those thug out of here and show them who's the boss.

With that,I jumped of the branched of the tree and landed like ninja. That would be enough for Ben Weng to be shocked. But he smirked instead. "Well well well. If it isn't Jazmin Liyana,the leader of the Goodgang. But you've no intention with meh. Just get out of meh way so I can finish those guys off,especially The Hacker aka TH-05."

Hacker gasped when Ben Weng mentioned his name. "Jazmin,who is that guy,how did he know my name and why does he want to finish me off?"he asked.

I gave him a glare. "I'll explain that later when we get back in the Grim Wreaker but now,let me handle this."

After answering that,I looked back at Ben Weng. "BW_01,you can do that but you have to go through me first! I'm challenging you."

Ben Weng started the first move. He tried to kick my stomach but I avoided it by using my hyper somersault and my leg kicked his jaw. Serga finally helped me out by fighting against the pack. The rest of the Badster kept coming to attack me. Dammit! Time to release the monster in me. With that,I quickly transformed into my signature shadow phoenix monster,Burturra,causing most of the Badster flying off far away. I could see that the pack had run away. Nice job,Serga! But Ben Weng was still up. Man! He wasn't an easy guy to give up. With my signature move,Shadow Fire,Ben Weng finally defeated. "Remember,Jazmin. You've one this time but this doesn't mean the battle is over!"

With that,he disappeared in just one blink of an eye. That battle sure worn me out but I must save my energy for the final battle.

"Jazmin,now can I have the explaination for this insanity?"

I knew Hacker would ask that question. Since the fight was over,I guess it was safe for us to head back to the Grim Wreaker. Time to explain.

In the Grim Wreaker

"Okay,Jazmin. Explain us,"said Hacker.

I took a deep breath before beginning my explaination. "Listen,last night I had this crazy and unbelievable dream about you telling me that your the fifth member of the Goodgang,that is the good gangsters. Well,you actually said that you're TH-05. And those guys just now in the fight are the Badsters,the enemy of the Goodgang. And the leader is Ben Weng,the guy that wanted to finish you off."

"Okay but how did you know my name exactly? Did I mentioned it in your dream?"

"No. Actually,I know you the first time I watch the cartoon,Cyberchase and you're the main villain in the cartoon. I'm actually from earth like the Cybersquads. Actually,Motherboard helped me to get here and discuss about something."

"Wait! Motherboard helped you to get here? That means you work for her."

"Hacker,can I finish explaining?"

"Fine."

"Anyway,I must discuss with you about the dream. It's really important. That's why I'm here right now. And Buzz,sorry for eating one of the donuts. My stomach was the cause of this. Blame it."

"That's okay. At least there are more donuts for us to eat. Not like the first time we met Yasemin Paz. But we call her Jazz. She actually ate the last donut,"said Buzz,pointing at the brunette

I looked at her. So that's her name. I walked towards her and held out my hand to shake. "I'm Jazmin Liyana,leader of the Goodgang. Most people call me Jazmin."

"Hi,nice to meet you and thanks for saving us,"said Jazz.

She was so nice. Not just like Hacker though.

"Jazmin,since when did you start becoming the leader of the Goodgang?" It was Delete's turn to ask.

I removed my jacket to show then my birthmark on my right arm. "I had this birthmark once I was borned. It will only glow once a member of the Goodgang touches it. I started when I was four. My parents died a few hours after I was borned and Serga's mother raised me up along with Serga. But during my 4th birthday,I did something which is too horrible."

"What is it?"they asked at the same time.

"I...I KILLED BEN WENG'S FATHER!"

There was silence in the ship. I know they couldn't believe about a four year old killing someone's father. Hacker's voice broke the silence,"Jazmin,why did you do that? Especially when you were four."

"I have to do that. He spreaded darkness too much and he's the one who killed my parents. I had no choice. If you don't mind,I wanna have my time alone."

I wanted to leave when Hacker grabbed my right upper arm,where my birthmark was. The birthmark then glowed. If it glowed,that means Hacker is really TH-05. So,the dream was really true. Since I couldn't go back,I guess Hacker needs training for some time. I decided to stay. "Okay,I'll stay but TH,starting tomorrow you will start training whether you like it or not. Time to forget your plans of ruling Cyberspace. It's an order."

Hacker was shellshocked when he heard it. "Training? For what and forgetting my plans to rule Cyberspace? Jazmin,you can't do..."

"YES I CAN!"

The way I cut him off made him scared like his strong cases of arachnophobia and plasmophobia. Man! I sure scared him off big time. Delete,Buzz,Jazz and Serga were laughing. I smiled,knowing that I did it.

"Jazmin,when are you gonna leave?"asked Buzz.

"Not sure. MotherB said that now is a one way trip for me since my friend's teleportal is destroyed and unfixable now. And she still has the glitch thanks to TH."

"Yeah yeah whatever. You duncebuckets,lead Jazmin to one of the empty rooms,"commanded Hacker.

"Oh never mind. Don't trouble yourselves. I can find it myself. And one more thing,TH. Stop commanding people too much. You're just wasting your energy and breath."

Hacker glared at me while the rest laughed once again. It was a day filled with ups and downs. But tomorrow is gonna be a serious day. _Get ready,TH. You're training will be harder than you think._

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finished in just one day. Well know you know the brunette is Yasemin Paz aka Jaz from my friend in dA,Coolzafara96. Jaz OUT!<strong>


End file.
